


Letting Go

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Beta Form Derek, Derek Lets Go, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs <i>more</i> from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> My week 2 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Round 2: The Beast Within.

"God, Derek," Stiles gasped as Derek bent down over him, tugging down his boxers, freeing his cock _finally_ after what had felt like hours of teasing touches. "Please, I need _more_." 

The deep growl Stiles received in response sent a shiver down his spine punctuated by a sharp intake of breath. He held onto Derek as he bent over him, dragging him into a lewd kiss, wet and filthy and nearly everything that Stiles wanted.

Stiles was desperate. Hungry for more of Derek than he had ever gotten before. Derek had always been so gentle with him, even during their most heated moments. Stiles knew there was more to him, though, a rougher, darker side that he hadn't yet gotten to experience. A side that he wanted more than anything.

Stiles had asked before, had practically begged once, but Derek never gave in. He had his reasons and most of them began and ended with Stiles being human, _fragile_. Stiles knew he wasn't as delicate as Derek had made him out to be. He just had to make Derek understand.

Stiles dug his fingernails into Derek's skin, just hard enough to make indents. Derek _whimpered_ , his face pressed in against Stiles' neck, breath ghosting over his skin. "Stiles..." he said, his voice a warning that Stiles didn't care to heed.

"Please, Derek," Stiles begged, his body arching into his touch. "Just let go... For me."

Stiles could tell Derek was just on this edge of control and he knew that he was pushing past the last boundaries Derek had built up. All it would take is just one more little shove. What that shove was, though, Stiles still didn't know. He moaned and writhed against Derek, pushing down on the slick fingers that were already working him open, clearly desperate for more. Still, though, Derek didn't give in.

Derek was a model of control and it frustrated Stiles to no end, especially because he wasn't anything like him. Control was something Stiles fought hard for and rarely achieved. Control of his thoughts, control of his limbs. It all escaped him. For once, Stiles wanted Derek to join him, to feel the exhilaration of letting go. 

Stiles felt a third finger press inside him and it _ached_ with how badly Stiles needed more. "Derek," Stiles moaned, rocking back on Derek's fingers, feeling him press deep. "Come on," he pleaded, " _fuck_ me."

 _There it was_. There was a broken growl from Derek and fingers being pulled free only to be replaced with something much thicker and hotter. Stiles cried out, clinging to Derek as he felt the delicious burn of being stretched open. "Yes," Stiles whimpered, legs wrapping around Derek, "Fuck me, Derek, come on. Let go."

"Stiles..." Derek's voice was rough and desperate, making it clear to Stiles that his wish had been granted. Stiles could feel the prick of Derek's claws against him as they grew out, pressing into his skin as Derek held him steady, his hips already working into a rhythm as he fucked Stiles.

Stiles dropped his head back, baring his neck more for Derek, submitting to him entirely. Derek took the hint and nipped at Stiles' skin, dangerously sharp fangs scraping along his pulse, making Stiles shiver. His tongue followed and the way he lapped at Stiles' sweat slick skin after each scrape of his teeth reduced Stiles into a mess of hungry whimpers and clinging limbs.

It was only a matter of time before Stiles couldn't hold on any longer, Derek thrusting into him so that Stiles knew he would feel for days, it burned in a way that Stiles had craved, ached like he never wanted to forget. He hadn't even had a chance to get his hand on his own cock before he felt his orgasm hit him, his entire body tensing in the sudden rush of his release, come spilling out across his stomach. Derek practically roared as his own hit him, his voice ringing in Stiles' ears as he felt him pulsing inside him, filling him up as his hips pressed flush against him.

It was some time later that they were coming down, both their hearts pounding in their chests, Derek still nuzzling against Stiles' neck, now blunt teeth scraping over his skin. "We've got to do that again sometime," Stiles murmured, one hand playing with Derek's hair. The low rumble of laughter that he received in return was enough for Stiles to know that Derek was in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. :)


End file.
